Conventional systems and methods for providing cost estimates for services are lacking. The way estimates are done today are either inaccurate (phone calls/web forms) or very expensive to administer (in-person estimates). There are also some newer estimating solutions that are essentially video calls (one may think of them like a skinned Facetime or Skype app), but these solutions still require synchronous estimator interactions to administer and thus may be expensive.